1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to electro-optical readers or scanning systems, such as bar code symbol readers, and more particularly to the collection optics used in a scanning module for u se in applications requiring a relatively long, single scan line near the reader in a compact bar code reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electro-optical readers, such as bar code symbol readers, are now very common. Typically, a bar code symbol comprises one or more rows of light and dark regions, typically in the form of rectangles. The widths of the dark regions, i.e., the bars and/or the widths of the light regions, i.e., the spaces, between the bars encode information in the symbol.
A bar code symbol reader illuminates the symbol and senses light reflected from the regions of differing light reflectivity to detect the relative widths and spacings of the regions and derive the encoded information. Bar code reading type data input systems improve the efficiency and accuracy of data input for a wide variety of applications. The ease of data input in such systems facilitates more frequent and detailed data input, for example to provide efficient inventories, tracking of work in progress, etc. To achieve these advantages, however, users or employees must be willing to consistently use the readers. The readers therefore must be easy and convenient to operate.
A variety of scanning systems is known. One particularly advantageous type of reader is an optical scanner which scans a beam of light, such as a laser beam, across the symbols. Laser scanner systems and components of the type exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,297 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,248, which are owned by the assignee of the instant invention and are incorporated by reference herein, have generally been designed to read indicia having parts of different light reflectivity, i.e., bar code symbols, particularly of the Universal Product Code (UPC) type, at a certain working range or reading distance from a hand-held or stationary scanner.
In the laser beam scanning systems known in the art, a single laser light beam from a light source is directed by a lens or other optical components along a light path toward a target that includes a bar code symbol on a target surface. The moving-beam scanner operates by repetitively scanning the light beam in a line or series of lines across the symbol by means of motion of a scanning component, such as the light source itself or a mirror disposed in the path of the light beam. The scanning component may either sweep the beam spot across the symbol and trace a scan line across the symbol, or scan the field of view of a sensor of the scanner, or do both. The laser beam may be moved by optical or opto-mechanical means to produce a scanning light beam. Such action may be performed by either deflecting the beam (such as by a moving optical element, such as a mirror) or moving the light source itself. U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,944 describes a scanning module in which a mirror is mounted on a flex element for reciprocal oscillation by electromagnetic actuation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,120 to Krichever, et al. describes laser, optical and sensor components mounted on a drive for repetitive reciprocating motion either about an axis or in a plane to effect scanning of the laser beam.
Another type of bar code scanner employs electronic means for causing the light beam to be deflected and thereby scan a bar code symbol, rather than using a mechanical motion to move or deflect the beam. For example, a linear array of closely spaced light sources activated one at a time in a regular sequence may be transmitted to the bar code symbol to simulate a scanned beam from a single source. Instead of a single linear array of light sources, a multiple-line array may also be employed, thereby producing multiple scan lines. Such type of bar code reader is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,605 to Metlitsky, et al.
Bar code reading systems also include a sensor, or photodetector which detects light reflected or scattered from the symbol. The photodetector or sensor is positioned in the scanner in an optical path so that it has a field of view which ensures the capture of a portion of the light which is reflected or scattered off the symbol, detected, and converted into an electrical signal. Different photodiode arrangements are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,700; U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,029; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,399.
In retroreflective light collection, a single optical component, e.g., a reciprocally oscillatory mirror, such as described by Krichever, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,661 or by Shepard, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,470, both herein incorporated by reference, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,712, scans the beam across a target surface and directs the collected light to a detector. The mirror surface usually is relatively large to receive as much incoming light as is possible. Only a small detector is required since the mirror can focus the light onto a small detector surface, which increases signal-to-noise ratio.
Of course, small scan elements are preferable because of the reduced energy consumption and increased frequency response. When the scan element becomes sufficiently small, however, the area of the scanning mirror can no longer be used as the aperture for the received light. One solution is to use a staring detection system (a non-retroreflective system) which receives a light signal from the entire field which the scanned laser spot covers.
In non-retroreflective light collection, the reflected laser light is not collected by the same optical component used for scanning. Instead, the detector is independent of the scanning beam, and is typically constructed to have a large field of view so that the reflected laser light traces across the surface of the detector. Because the scanning optical component, such as a rotating mirror, need only handle the outgoing light beam, it can be made much smaller. On the other hand, the detector must be relatively large in order to receive the incoming light beam from all locations in the scanned field.
Electronic circuitry and software decode the electrical signal into a digital representation of the data represented by the symbol that has been scanned. For example, the analog electrical signal generated by the photodetector may be converted by a digitizer into a pulse width modulated digitized signal, with the widths corresponding to the physical widths of the bars and spaces. Alternatively, the analog electrical signal may be processed directly by a software decoder. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,318.
The decoding process of bar code reading systems usually works in the following way. The analog signal from the sensor or photodetector may initially be filtered and processed by circuitry and/or software to remove noise, adjust the dynamic range, or compensate for signal non-uniformities. Samples may then be taken of the analog signal, and applied to an analog-to-digital converter to convert the samples to digital data. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,749, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Alternatively, analog circuitry may be used to digitize the shape of the signal.
A variety of mirror and motor configurations can be used to move the beam in a desired scanning pattern. A scanner which produces an elongated scan line is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,203. U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,798 discloses a rotating polygon having a planar mirror at each side, each mirror tracing a scan line across the symbol. U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,297 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,470 both employ a planar mirror which is repetitively and reciprocally driven in alternate circumferential directions about a drive shaft on which the mirror is mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,660 discloses a multi-mirror construction composed of a generally concave mirror portion and a generally planar mirror portion. The multi-mirror construction is repetitively reciprocally driven in alternate circumferential directions about a drive shaft on which the multi-mirror construction is mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,647 describes an arrangement for providing either a multiple line, or single line, scan pattern by means of a controller. All of the above-mentioned United States patents are incorporated herein by reference.
In electro-optical scanners of the type discussed above, the implementation of the laser source, the optics, the mirror structure, the drive to oscillate the mirror structure, the photodetector, and the associated signal processing and decoding circuitry as individual components all add size and weight to the scanner. In applications involving protracted use, a large, heavy scanner can produce user fatigue. When use of the scanner produces fatigue or is in some other way inconvenient, the user is reluctant to operate the scanner. Any reluctance to consistently use the scanner defeats the data gathering purposes for which such bar code systems are intended. Also, a need exists for an interchangeable, compact, slim module able to fit into small compact devices, such as notebooks, portable digital assistants, pagers, cell phones, and other pocket appliances.
Thus, an ongoing objective of bar code reader development is to miniaturize the reader as much as possible, and a need still exists to further reduce the size and weight of the scan module and to provide suitable collection optics in a relatively thin or flat scan module, so that the single scan line can be elongated close to the reader and still enable a symbol to be read.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collection optics for use in a bar code reader capable of emitting an elongated scan line close to the module.
It is another object of the invention to provide a module with dual, spaced apart collection optics having different characteristics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide collection optics for use in non-retroreflective scan modules with multiple photodetectors.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide collection optics in a scan module which adjusts the optical power as a function of the reflected light position on the scan line.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure, including the following detailed description, as well as by practice of the invention. While the invention is described below with reference to preferred embodiments, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those of ordinary skill in the art having access to the teachings herein will recognize additional applications, modifications and embodiments in other fields, which are within the scope of the invention as disclosed and claimed herein and with respect to which invention could be of significant utility.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides an apparatus for reading bar code symbols having parts of different light reflectivity by a scanning beam which forms a scan line across the bar code symbol. The apparatus includes focusing optics for collecting light reflected off at least a portion of the bar code symbol. The optics has a front surface for receiving the incoming light, and a first surface adjacent one end of the front surface, and a second surface adjacent to the other end of the front surface, the first and second surfaces having different light reflectivity properties, and a rear surface. The apparatus also includes a photosensor positioned so as to receive the light collected by the focusing optics and transmitted through the rear surface, and for generating an electrical signal indicative of the detected light intensity.
Incoming light from both ends of the scan line are relatively weak in intensity and directed to one of the first and second surfaces for reflection to the photosensor. Incoming light from the middle of the scan line is relatively stronger in intensity and is directed to the other of the first and second surfaces for weaker reflection or absorption prior to being directed to the photosensor. Advantageously, the first and second surfaces are locked at opposite side surfaces of one or more focusing lenses of the optics in front of the photosensor.